


Betrayal to the Nth Degree

by FaithySummers



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Abuse, Betrayal, Character Development, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Injury, Intervention, Partner Betrayal, Psychological Trauma, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Acceptance, Self-Discovery, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Reflection, Trauma, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23111428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaithySummers/pseuds/FaithySummers
Summary: What if the TGOEM intervened to Persephone over the men in her life? What if they were working on shoddy information from the person who wants to control her the most. What would she do? How would she handle this? What does she learn about the situation and herself?
Relationships: Athena/Hestia (Lore Olympus), Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Betrayal to the Nth Degree

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my faithful readers,  
> This is a mother that has been sitting in my docs for a while. It won't be very long but it will be good. Enjoy. 
> 
> Please be warned that some chapters and subjects here my be triggering to some readers, please read with caution.

**~TRIGGER WARNING~ Please be aware that the following chapters may be triggering for some people. There are mentions of sexual assault and rape and depictions of emotional trauma, physical violence and abuse, and mental and emotional abuse. Caution is advised in reading this fic. If you need to take a break or stop reading don't be ashamed to do so; your mental health is important and should always come first. I love all of you.**

**Betrayal to the Nth Degree**

**Chapter 1 - Intervention**

Anger flit across her face as it settled in her bones. She could sense the red vines sprouting from her growing hair. An intervention they called it! She was an adult with power over her own life, she didn't need an intervention! This was getting absolutely ridiculous! 

"Persephone we know that you like being around Hades, Ares, Hermes, and Eros, but honey it looks bad on your reputation. Think of what this could do to the TGOEM." There it was, of course, that was all they cared about, their stupid organization, their stupid reputations. The only reason she joined was because of her mother and she knew now that they only wanted her for her reputation, to make them look good. She was the face of a big company after all and she knew her mother "donated" to the TGOEM. 

"Really?! That's what this is all about?! The reputation of this organization?! I'm not the only one around guys! Reputation?! Yeah, Artemis should have thought about reputation before breaking her own rule of guys in the house! Do you know how that ended for me?! No, you don't because Apollo wants it kept quiet! HE RAPED ME!" It took a minute for her brain to break through her anger and catch up with the words spilling from her mouth, but when she realized what she had said her hands flew to her mouth as her eyes filled with tears and she shook her head backing away from the gathered women. 

"He…he what?!" She could see the anger rising in Artemis' eyes. 

"Wow what a liar you are Persephone. Trying to pin me with rape when you consented that night. You enjoyed everything we did. I'm sure I wasn't your first after all you spent the night with Hades not long ago." The smirking form of Apollo stepped out of the deep shadows of the hallway. She hadn't known he was there. Fear gripped her heart as he moved toward her causing her to back further to put distance between them. 

"I'm not lying! You are! Coercion is not consent Apollo. Even Eros agrees. I showed him what happened…" he cut her off with a laugh. 

"Another guy you have spent the night with? Did you think I didn't know you did? This is what I meant by her not taking her vow seriously Artemis and why when you asked me about the jacket I told you to tell Hestia. We wouldn't want such a little slut to ruin the hard work of your organization after all." His smirk grew as he moved predatorily further toward her. She felt like a deer being stalked by a wolf. 

"You told Hestia?! I thought she found out from the article! You're supposed to be my friend! It was nothing more than a platonic gift given to me by Hades when I was cold after ending up in the underworld accidentally. At least he knows how to be kind and a gentleman and a good host." Anger flared in Apollo's eyes that glinted a dangerous gold. He grabbed her arm with bruising force as he yanked her forward toward him, her legs catching on the coffee table between them as he did. 

"How dare you, you little wench! God, you're such a lying whore. You should have your scholarship revoked. Don't worry though, you being easy doesn't bother me, it's not like anyone else would want your slutty ass anyway." Tears streamed down her face leaving her skin blotchy and pale. 

"Let me go Apollo! Ow, you're hurting me!" His grip tightened the more she tried to pull away until she heard something snap pain shooting through her and nearly dropping her to her knees.

"Apollo enough!" A grey blur knocked into him wrenching her wrist from his grip and causing her to hit the floor. She cradled her arm against her shaking with fear, pain, and shock. "I can't believe all of you! What is wrong with you?! Did you not see what he just did?!" Athena looked on in pity and sadness with rage pouring through her features as she watched Persephone scoot away from them and Artemis and Hestia just standing there watching and not caring about the young girl they were supposed to be protecting. "You disappoint me the most their, apparently my trust in you was misplaced."

Persephone took the advantage of their sights being off her to hit the ground twice with her good hand causing a black inky darkness to appear juxtaposing the bright sunny room, followed by the man she had desperately longed to see. He took in the view around him understanding without words exactly what was happening and he bent and gently picked up Persephone in his arms holding her close, trying desperately not to jostle her injured arm. Athena joined them giving one last look of disappointment and anger before they disappeared from the view of the small now disorganized living room. 

**Author's Note:**

> They are crazy! Anyone else annoyed that they are listening to Apollo of all people? They have lost their minds lol. Were you excited when our Blue Boi showed up? What are you hoping will happen?   
> Leave me a comment below, hit that kudos button, and follow so you don't miss any upcoming chapters or stories from me.   
> As always my faithful readers,  
> With Love,  
> Faithy 💜


End file.
